


September 15, 1982

by I_Love_Sherlock



Series: Subject 18: Missing [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Cyborgs, Murder, Other, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock
Summary: My friend Hannah gave me the inspiration for this story. She told me to write this, so I did.





	September 15, 1982

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Hannah gave me the inspiration for this story. She told me to write this, so I did.

Logan was terrified. He couldn't think. Dr. G would know to search the sky and water for him, so there goes flying and swimming. The only thing left to do was run. He was fast, but was he fast enough to outrun the hounds that the Doc set on him? It seemed so. After about a mile and a half of running, he found a recently abandoned warehouse and decided to take shelter for the night. No sooner had he closed the door when the hounds started scratching at the door and howling like mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first work. So, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
